1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular outside mirror device such as a door mirror.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicular outside mirror device of such a type is conventionally known (for example, reference should be made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-319908). Hereinafter, a conventional vehicular outside mirror device will be described. The conventional vehicular outside mirror device is provided with a mirror base and a base cover, and is configured to fix the mirror base and the base cover to each other by way of engagement between an engagement plate portion and an engagement claw portion and screw tightening.
However, the conventional vehicular outside mirror device requires a screw and thus the number of parts or the number of assembling steps are large, and accordingly there has been a problem associated with its related manufacturing costs.